


Big Talker

by sariane



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bisexual Character, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Smut, Steve is a little shit, this is just dirty talk no actual action sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-09
Updated: 2014-12-09
Packaged: 2018-02-28 19:58:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2745134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sariane/pseuds/sariane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“Bucky,” Steve says absently, “What’s it like, being with a guy?”</i>
</p>
<p>Bucky tells him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Big Talker

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Язык без костей](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8378533) by [Red_Sally](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Sally/pseuds/Red_Sally)



> Not sure where this idea came from? But it was fun to write. :)
> 
> Note that, as we know, Bucky is full of shit, so he's definitely illustrating his tale a bit.
> 
> Thanks to [notallbees](http://archiveofourown.org/users/notallbees) for looking over this for me! <3
> 
> WARNINGS:  
> -Minor period-typical internalized homophobia (not a focus of the fic).  
> -Casually used slurs in place of proper labels for sexual identity.  
> -Vague mention of rough sex, choking.  
> Please let me know if I've missed a warning.

It’s quiet in their apartment. Steve is sat on the sofa with a book and a blanket, trying to keep warm while Bucky takes his turn making dinner. Steve marks his place in his book (his mind’s been elsewhere, anyways) and sets it on the coffee table.

“Bucky,” Steve says absently, “What’s it like, being with a guy?”

Over at the kitchen sink, Bucky freezes in the middle of peeling a potato and turns to stare at Steve. He’s still sitting innocuously on the sofa, as if he only asked Bucky about the weather. Steve feels Bucky’s eyes bore into him.

“What the hell do you wanna know that for?” Bucky snorts.

Steve meets Bucky’s eye and pointedly shrugs his skinny little shoulders.

“Just curious,” Steve says.

“ _Curious_ ,” Bucky repeats flatly, shaking his head. “Right.”

“I don’t mean to poke fun, Buck,” Steve says apologetically, realizing how rude he sounds. “Sorry. I was just thinking – y’know how you always tell me about the girls you go with?”

“That’s a service to humanity, Steve,” Bucky says jokingly, the hurt fading from his voice. Steve knows how much he loves talking dirty about girls. “You gotta hear about it, if you ain’t gettin’ any – and you know I don’t mind sharing,” Bucky smirks.

“Why do you never talk about the guys, then?” Steve asks. “Surely you like talking about _them_?”

“Yes, Steve,” Bucky sighs. He rolls his eyes at Steve’s prying questions, probably having decided that Steve’s just being a little shit, as usual. “But I don’t think _you_ want to hear about _them_.”

For a long moment, Steve is quiet; it’s long enough that Bucky picks up his potato and starts peeling again.

Steve’s breath hitches. “And what if I do?” he asks.

“Damn it!” Bucky swears as his knife slips and he nicks his finger. He throws the potato down and shoves his thumb into his mouth.

He whirls around to gape at Steve, but when they lock eyes, Bucky’s shock is gone. Bucky looks at Steve with fond exasperation, like he doesn’t know what to do with him.

It’s not that they don’t talk about Bucky being queer – or, maybe it is. Steve’s known for years, now, and he’s never thought twice about it. Sure, Bucky sometimes tells off-color jokes, and Steve used to send Bucky in the right direction of some of the nice fellas in his art classes, but. But, what?

There’re no “buts” about it. Steve _is_ curious, a hell of a lot more than Bucky needs to know.

“I mean,” Steve says, knowing how full of crap he is right now, “I like to hear that you’re happy, Buck. You tell me about the girls when you go out with them. What about the boys? They makin’ you happy, too, huh?” For effect, he gives Bucky a shit-eating grin.

“Yes, you little punk,” Bucky laughs, picking up a kitchen rag to throw across the room at Steve. “They make me happy – in their own way, mind you. It’s not like going out with a girl.”

“Because guys always put out at the end of the evening?” Steve suggests dryly.

“Not always,” Bucky says. He leans back on the kitchen table, staring up at the ceiling, like he’s asking the skies what the hell Steve’s up to today. Steve swallows down a smirk.

“What happens when they do?” he asks. Bucky’s head snaps down and over at Steve.

“You sure you wanna hear about a thing like that?” Bucky asks. He shakes his head at Steve fondly. “Christ, Steve, sometimes I wonder what you’re thinking.”

“Plenty,” Steve replies in a tone that gets Bucky smiling. He finally leaves the kitchen and heads over to the living room of their apartment to lean over the sofa and stare at Steve.

“It ain’t like being with a dame, I’ll tell you that,” Bucky says, smirking. Bucky lowers his voice when he meets Steve’s eyes, inches away. “Some things are better, even – but not everything.”

“Is kissing better?” Steve asks in a whisper. Bucky’s grey eyes narrow.

“Depends on who’s doing the kissing,” he says, tilting his head forward before he pushes himself back off the sofa. “I mean, once you close your eyes, you’d never know _who_ you were kissing – but then, there’s the little things. A girl’s gonna taste like lipstick, she’s gonna be soft. Guys tend to have lips that are a little chapped. Stubble, too – sometimes the scrape of it against your lips feels good, sometimes it’s like sandpaper and it burns. Sometimes that feels good, too.” Bucky swallows. He walks around the back of the sofa to the side, running his hand over the top.

Steve’s eyes track Bucky as he comes to sit on the arm of the sofa.

“You know when you kiss a dame and she –“

Steve huffs, “You know damn well I don’t.”

“—Just gets all—Damn it,” Bucky swears. “We gotta get you a dame, I swear to god, I’ve failed as a friend –“

“Keep going,” Steve urges him. “You were talking about stubble,” he prompts. Bucky rolls his eyes.

“Yeah,” Bucky laughs. “It’s a mixed bag, I dunno. It can feel like heaven, but it can burn something awful down _there_ , y’know.”

Steve’s stomach flips.

“Is that where kissing usually leads?” he asks breathlessly.

“Nah,” Bucky shrugs. “Some guys just want to neck, sometimes. Some don’t even want to kiss. They just want a quick fuck.” He shrugs again.

“What do _you_ want?” Steve asks. Bucky chuckles.

“Nothing I can have,” he jokes darkly. “But I’m fine with – with touching.”

“Touching, how?” Steve asks relentlessly. Bucky is starting to look a little hassled, but he takes Steve’s question seriously, at least.

“Well,” Bucky considers, “guys are softer than you think – except for the bony little assholes,” he laughs, to Steve’s chagrin, “and sometimes we just. Touch each other. Second base, that kinda stuff. Some guys got tits more sensitive than a dame’s – remember what I told you about nipples?”

“Yes,” Steve hums.

“You can,” Bucky swallows, “you can pinch ‘em, or maybe suck on ‘em, if you’re somewhere where you can get his shirt off.”

“And if you’re somewhere where you can get his shirt off?” Steve asks.

“Then his trousers are soon to follow,” Bucky grins. “His nipples might be all nice and hard, but not every guy likes that. It’s still nice to touch ‘em, though,” Bucky says thoughtfully, his eyelids lowering thoughtfully for a moment. “And if he has a nice ass, you can always play with that instead, it’ll probably drive him nuts.”

Steve takes a deep breath. He doesn’t know when Bucky’s voice got so low, or when he started leaning into it, or when he began to feel uncomfortably warm underneath his blanket.

 “What’s next?” he asks, as quietly as he can, as not to break the spell. It doesn’t work, and Bucky levels him with a look.

“You know,” he says vaguely. “Or you can guess. You’re a guy, you know what usually happens next, even if it’s only ever been your own hand.”

“Bucky,” Steve swats him. “Asshole.”

“What?” Bucky laughs. “It’s not that much different when there are two – y’know.” Bucky gestures vaguely.

“Dicks?” Steve asks dryly, when Bucky refuses to elaborate. “Cocks? Johnsons? Pricks?”

“Jesus, Steve,” Bucky says, “you got a mouth on you.”

“You can wash it out with soap later,” Steve says, urging him on. “C’mon, how different _is_ it with two cocks?”

“ _Wellllllll_ ,” Bucky says, drawing out the word. “Depends on what you wanna do. There are lots of ways to fuck.”

“What’s your favorite?” Steve asks unthinkingly. He starts to blush a little, since he _didn’t mean to say that,_ but Bucky is too caught up in his own thoughts to notice.

“I dunno, I have a few,” Bucky says. “He can fuck you laying down, standing up, bent over something -- whatever. If I get a guy who’s small enough, I like him to take my cock while he’s sitting on my lap. God, it’s – it’s like nothing you could imagine, not like fucking a pussy at all. But – but my favorite? Suckjobs.” Bucky whistles through his teeth, “I s’pose I really am a cocksucker, after all.” He laughs roughly.

“Can’t do _that_ to a dame,” Steve mutters.

“Nope,” Bucky agrees.

“How d’you go about it?” Steve asks, leaning forwards a bit.

“Usually on my knees,” Bucky says. Steve bites back a groan. “Get him up against a wall – done it in alleys before, it’s a rush – and unzip his trousers. Pull him out of his underwear, and, and this is the best part – pull out his dick.”

Steve gets a vivid mental picture of Bucky – on his knees in an alleyway, eyes blown wide like they are right now, practically gagging for it – and, for once, doesn’t push the image away.

“If I’ve done a good job, he’ll usually be hard by now, panting and biting back groans. Maybe he’ll even beg me to touch him.” Bucky takes a moment to breathe. “And his cock, Christ, it’ll be beautiful. Hard as a rock and blushing red, maybe dripping a little, like how your cock gets when you’re hot and desperate, y’know?”

Bucky’s eyes have misted over now, and Steve knows he need to stay quiet, to let Bucky keep talking. But, God, he doesn’t know if he _can._

“And then I’ll take it into my mouth,” Bucky says breathlessly, “quick as I can, if I’m in a mood to show off, ‘cause when you look down and, and you see me take your cock ‘til it hits the back of my throat? Y’know, it’s hard not to come on the spot. I’m that good,” he smirks.

Steve would whack Bucky again and say, ‘ _Yeah, sure you are’_ – but then Bucky might _stop._  

“Then, if I’m feeling like I need to put this guy in his place – if he thinks he’s got something to prove – I’ll just –“ Bucky breaks off to stick his thumb in his mouth. It’s still red at the end where he nicked it with the knife. Steve watches Bucky’s sweet, pink lips suck on the wide tip for a moment before he pulls it out with a _pop!_

“And then,” Bucky continues, his voice heavy in his throat, “I’ll say, ‘That good enough for ya?’”

“ _Yeah_ ,” Steve exhales.

“But, when he opens his mouth to answer – Steve, you’ll love this next part – I’ll lean forward and wrap my lips around his dick, and suck on the head hard as I can, and he’ll just _moan_.”

Bucky shifts on the sofa arm, and Steve worries that he’s going to stop, but Bucky just squirms restlessly in place. Steve is trying not to cant his own hips upwards, chasing friction – if he moves, Bucky might notice how hard he is.

“So I’m sucking his cock,” Bucky continues, “and, if he’s naked, I’ll put my hands on his plump little ass, maybe play with it a little. Stop his hips, so he don’t fuck into my mouth too hard. Unless I want it rough.”

“Do you usually?” Steve murmurs.

“If I find the right guy,” Bucky answers. “Gotta trust someone to be rough with you. You – you can be rough with me as you like. Just gotta talk to me about it. And, if that’s the case? I’ll let you fuck my throat, let you feel me swallow around you, maybe even choke a little. Get you nice and hard, get you dripping, get you panting and begging. Tease my finger around your asshole, fondle that nice, sensitive spot underneath your balls, ‘till my mouth’s filling with your pre-come.”

Bucky looks over at Steve thoughtfully. “And maybe a drop lands on my lip, and drips down my chin. And just imagine, Steve, me looking up at you, sucking your cock, your come running down my chin, and you can’t help but reach down and pull my hair.”

And, oh, Steve can _imagine._

Bucky’s breathing heavily as he continues, “Oh God, Steve, I’d be so hard, too, but you know – you know how it feels when you’re right on the edge of coming? When you’re so close, so _fucking close,_ you don’t think you could stop if the skies opened up right then? When you got someone right there, they’re damn beautiful. So I keep sucking, stroking with one hand, teasing with the other, taking what I can get, ‘cause when you’re so close, and you feel your dick hit the back of my throat, so hot and wet and ready for you – you’ll be moaning my name—“

“ _God, Bucky_ ,” Steve moans.

“Yeah, yeah, Steve, just like that – and just like that, you’ll be coming. And – and,” Bucky struggles to continue, “and maybe you’ll just keep moaning like that, so sweet and breathless, just for me. Or maybe you’ll whimper like the wrecked little thing you are. Or maybe you’ll even _scream_.”

“ _Bucky_ —“

“Shh, Steve,” Bucky says, “because, this – _this_ is really the best part – where you come right into my mouth, and I take it all. Swallow it all down, taste you so salty sweet on my tongue.” Bucky takes an audibly shaky breath.

He looks over at Steve. Steve’s visibly flushed from head to toe and he _knows it,_ but he’s not embarrassed. He meets Bucky’s gaze, stares into eyes just as blown and desperate as his. They’re both panting, even though Bucky’s only been _talking_. All Steve can hear in their quiet apartment is the beating of his heart and the sounds of him and Bucky gasping for air.

Bucky’s hard, Steve notices. Steve shifts his blanket off his lap so Bucky can see that he’s hard, too.

“So,” Bucky says, clearing his throat. “That’s what it’s like to be with a guy.”

Steve looks straight at Bucky, raises a challenging eyebrow, and says, “Alright. Will you show me?”

 

_Fin._

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the part where I judge how good my porn writing skills are based on how many new tumblr followers I get in the next 48 hours: [sarriane on tumblr](http://sarriane.tumblr.com/) ;)


End file.
